legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Astaroth Hell
' Astaroth Hell '''is a place or state of torment and punishment that took over the whole Omniverse 2000 years on the future and was ruled by Astaroth Empire and Revelation of Qliphoth. Unlike the Hell that was referred to all religions in general controlled by Triggers Hell, the Astaroth Hell was even more destructive and painful as it was Hell on the world of all living and showed no distinction between sinners and demons. Astaroth Hell was a place where all living beings, including the newborn ones were sentenced to hundreds of years of torture. All people who were born in Astaroth Hell (life itself) gained immortality given by Ara Astaroth's Blackness and were incapable of dying. Yet, after 40 years of torture, all life will lost their immortality and will eventually be vanished without leaving a trace of existence. The Astaroth Hell was known for being a hot omniverse and burned mortals and demons alike. All people that were born in a planet were sentenced to slavery and torture for their rest of their lives, including having their limbs cut off, genitals cut off, burned in lakes of fire, eaten alive, nails ripped out, tongues cut, collective rape, eyes torn out, and even forced to eat their own bowels. During Astaroth Hell's future, 95% of all life was killed and was about to end in the next few 7 years as it was located in all planets and universes of the omniverse. Unlike Hell that was torturing only sinners, Astaroth Hell forced demons to continue to bring more innocent souls to the Blackness. If they failed to do so, they were sent to Astaroth Hell and were tortured by Ara's Blackness for years the demons then were forced to do evil acts to protect themselves by dragging more people to Ara's arms. Astaroth Hell, unlike Hell that located in one big planet, was located in the entire omniverse and turned everything in fire. All stars, planets, moons and all creations were rotten and filled with fire and magma. Unlike Hell that had 7 floors and had some organized places in their respective territory, Astaroth Hell had 99,99% of its territory totally controlled by evil forces and was a place without light and extremely hot temperature. Only Prime Earth and Nibiru were locations that were completely organized as they were Astaroth Empire's capital and the center of all destruction. In the end, not much must be told about Astaroth Hell but a place of pure death, horror, pain, destruction, chaos and bizarre where all creation and life were forced to live a life of infinite torture and then wiped out from existence. Astaroth Hell was destroyed by Katarina Couteau and the Rogues after they defeated Ara Astaroth on the past, destroying its timeline. So far, it was considered the most dark timeline of all ''LOTM: Sword of Kings' storyline. Category:CIS Productions Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Triggers Hell Category:Leohart's Cult Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Worlds and Places Category:Destroyed Places Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Cursed Places Category:Evil Hideout Category:Monryou Category:Controversial